The nightmare's over
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Bad dreams haunt Clary's sleep, but Jace knows how to make her feel better : Fluffy, and finally a happy ending.


**Just got through reading the 5th book of the series "City of Lost Souls". AMAZING! **

**I have always liked the mortal instrument books but this is the first fanfic I've written for it. Fingers crossed!**

**WARNING: Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately this lovely storyworld isn't mine...cuz Jace and Clary would have been happily stablized at this point! I love the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing but seriously!**

Sebastian was there. Right above her. Every muscle in Clary's body was screaming for her to run, but she was unable to make a single one of them obey her will. His hand tightened around her neck.

"You're MINE!" he yelled in her face, his breath deathly sweet.

"Let me go!" she choked.

Sebastian reached behind him and pulled out a weapon. The angel blade gleamed in the dim light of the apartment.

"Jace!" she screamed, "Help me!"

"No one can hear you, Clary." Her brother laughed, "No one knows you're here. He wont come, I made sure of that."

"No! Jace! JACE!" Tears filled her eyes as her breaths got shorter. She kicked and thrashed, noticing when Sebastian's hold on her loosened.

"Clary!" She struggled to open her eyes. This voice wasn't her brothers.

"Clary, wake up!" It demanded.

She blinked. Sebastian was no longer standing over her and she was no longer pinned to the floor of Valentine's apartment which he had once used as a refuge. Her sheets were a tangled mess around her, and Jace was stretched next to her, hair tassled, eyes wide and frantic.

"Oh, Jace!" She huffed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his voice.

"Yeah...nightmare, I guess."

"Oh, I figured that's what it was, considering how you were flopping around like a fish out of water. But then you were yelling my name, and any dream with me in it couldn't be a nightmare, so I was sure it had to be something else."

Clary rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well you weren't in it."

He let out a shocked gasp. "I wasn't in your dream? Me? The master of perfection itself? HOW?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the hurt and exasperated expression on his face.

"It was Sebastian," she told him, after sitting up from her web of blankets, "I was back there again. I couldn't breathe, we were fighting. I called for you, but you weren't there. It was only him Jace..."

Jace sighed before pulling her out of the mess, and to his side. Secretly, Clary was glad they were able to be like this again. For weeks after the battle with Sebastian and the "other" Jace, the affects the sword of the archangel Michael had on her boyfriend still lingered. He glowed from within with heavenly fire and she could barely touch him without getting jolted to the extent of almost pain.

Thankfully though, the aftershock wore off as time ticked forward, and now, he was simply Jace.

"They're just dreams Clary." Jace insisted, running a hand down her hair, "You know Sebastian isn't going to get anywhere near you, or us, any of us, ever again."

She nodded, snuggling into his chest. "I know," she murmered, "but that doesn't make the dreams stay away."

"Well I would offer to sing to you, but that could possibly cause more nightmares."

Clary laughed again.

"I love you," Jace said, leaning down, alowing their foreheads to touch.

"I love you, too, Jace...more than you know."

"Oh," he contradicted, "I think I have an idea of it."

"Hmmm," she pretended to contemplate, "Nope, none. I love you and you will never understand how much."

He seemed to ponder this before looking down at her with a micheiveous grin.

"Jace..." Clary frowned warningly. But even with her newly enhanced training skills, she could not have seen him at the speed in which he moved. One moment she was staring at him, the next, he was hovering over her, having pinned her down.

"Now, you were saying?" he asked, kindly.

"That you are the best boyfriend in the world, which is why you are going to let me up?"

"Ha, good guess, but no."

Clary tried shifting, but his grip was irongrasp.

"No point in struggling my lady," He told her in a 1940's villian voice.

"JAACEE!" She complained while giggling, trying to inch out from under him.

He lowered his body down harder on hers, securely pinning her beneath him.

"Now admit that I love you just as much, if not more, than you love me."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Excuse me, who was it that chose you over every other thing in the world? Who was it that trusted you even while you were possesed? And who was it that new immediately that something was wrong when the "other" Jace had taken over you? Who was it that would have killed you than force you to live as a monster? Simply because it's what you wanted?"

He deliberated.

"Well?" Clary demanded.

Jace looked down at her. "Okay, that's how you want to play? Fine, who was it that came after you when the Ravener Demon first attacked you? Who was it that brought you to the institute? Who was it that wanted to try at a relationship, even though we thought it was wrong at the time? Who willingly sacrificed everyone and everything, just to make sure you were safe? Who was willing to die to make sure that " Monster" wouldn't be with you. Who was it that let your vampire drink from his wrist? Who was it that defied Valentine himself out of love for you? Who challenged all of heaven in attempt to-"

"Okay! I get it!" She laughed.

"Good." He nodded once.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can love me just as much as I love you."

This brought out his trademark smirk. "I still think I love you more."

"Prove it." She whispered, as he lowered his lips to hers.

He let go of her arms as their making out grew more intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. He moaned into her mouth as she just about melted with contentment. This was real, this was love. They had fought so hard for this, to be together, and she knew now that nothing would tear them apart again.

**Review please!**


End file.
